dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle ! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Event_Ult_Gohan_2_big.png||link=Ultimate Awakened Power Quest top banner 325.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event hidden potential all open big.png|link=Hidden Potential All Open Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Thumb A18 SSR PHY.png|link=A New Beginning Android 18 URPHYSS2Gohan.png|link=Vanguard Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Teen) URSTRUGohan.png|link=Hidden Power Unleashed Ultimate Gohan URPHYBuutenks.png|link=Love of the Throne Majin Buu (Gotenks) SSRSTRUGohan.png|link=Perfected Strength Ultimate Gohan SSRPHYCreepyBuu.png|link=Freaky Strategy Buu (Super) SRTEQUGohan.png|link=Leaps and Bounds Ultimate Gohan SSRINTLimitGokuThumb.png|link=A Surging New Power Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Quest top banner 520 1.png|link=Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror Quest top banner 519 1.png|link=Blazing Blue Fusion Quest_top_banner_338.png|link=Dragon Fist Explosion! If Goku Doesn't, Who Will DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Quest top banner 704.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Thumb A18 SSR PHY.png|link=A New Beginning Android 18 Thumb Rose TUR STR.png|link=Punishment of Anger Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thumb Rose SSR STR.png|link=Beautiful Grasp Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) Thumb VB TUR TEQ.png|link=Strength Surpassing God Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thumb VB SSR TEQ.png|link=Azure Flash Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thumb FTrunks TUR STR .png|link=Unwavering Conviction Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb FTrunks SSR STR.png|link=Time of Trial Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb FTrunks SR AGL.png|link=New Mission Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb zamasu TUR INT.png|link=Utopian Realization Zamasu Thumb Zamasu SSR INT.png|link=Plan of Fear Zamasu Thumb Zamasu SR AGL.png|link=God with an Immortal Body Zamasu Navigation Main event in Japan Main event in Global Event ss rose dokkan 2.png|link=Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror Event ssgss vegito dokkan 2.png|link=Blazing Blue Fusion December 27 2017 20:00:00 PST EN news banner event 508 small.png|link=Ultimate Awakened Power December 27 2017 20:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Vote for Fun Dragon Ball Saga. Would you like to see one made into a category leader skill? Kid Goku Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Piccolo (evil) Saga None of the above All of the above Poll Results Vote for Wikia Turtle was the 4th most popular vote, but which one? The actual Turtle (Umigame) Normal Max Power Possessed Blood Nose GT Super None '''More Polls Category:Browse